


Electric Love

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I don’t know what this is, Implied Sexual Content, band au, most of the other characters are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Summary: Ok listen I just had this idea and I really enjoyed writing this and I’ve never seen something like this. It’s like a band/modern au? I guess idk
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Electric Love

This was it. Renee was about to do the boldest thing she had ever done in her life. She had to, it was now or never. Her two band mates knew the plan and her best friend had already confirmed she was watching the show. She let out a sigh and cracked her neck. She looked towards Elliot who was waving at her to head to the microphone. Renee nodded and walk ran to the stand. The crowd went wild as she walked. She smiled nervously at the crowed and began to speak into the microphone. 

“Some of you may know from pictures on my friends socials, that there was a party I went to the other night” Renee felt nauseous with every word. She scratched the back of her head and continued 

“It was a going away party for..a very close friend” Someone in the crowd whistled loudly and she could hear Elliot chuckle behind her

“She got accepted to the job of her dreams and I’m so..so fucking proud of her. It’s at a lab somewhere on the other side of the world, shes crazy fucking smart.” Renee smiled as she remembered Natalies reaction to opening the acceptance letter. Giddy and teary. Renee felt guilty not being happier for her. She cleared her throat

“She’s on a plane right now and I feel kinda guilty, leaving things the way we did”. Renee knew the only real reason she felt guilty was cause she practically avoided Natalie the whole party. And when Natalie came to find her she was cold. 

“I..I um never got to tell her” Renee chuckled and looked down at her hands. She sniffed back a fearful tear and looked back up towards the endless crowd

“That I’ve been in love with her..since the beginning of college when I first met her” Renee finally choked out. The crowd went ballistic. All positive reactions and Renee felt a huge weight leave her chest and her heart in her throat. 

“I didn’t want her to stay for me and pass up this opportunity” Renee said, almost still relishing in the glow of acceptance from her fans. She laughed and picked up the electric guitar Natalie had given her when she got her first labels

“I don’t do stuff like this but I-I wrote a new song based on how I feel and I know she’s watching, she always comes or live streams it” Renee said nonchalantly and the crowd cheered again

“Hi Sparks” Renee chuckled awkwardly and waved towards the camera in the back of the stadium. She cleared her throat and continued to talk to the crowd

“It’s a little different from most of my music but I just gotta do this” Cheers erupted again. Renee smiled and looked back towards Elliot and Ajay. They both nodded and started up the rhythm, Renee looked back to the crowd and smiled wide. 

“This is Electric Love” 

——

Natalie didn’t know what to say as she set the phone in her hands down on her lap. She took out her headphones as the ending of a song played. She felt happy and sad and conflicted all at the same time. A lightbulb went off in her head and she had an idea. She called over a flight attendant and spoke a few words. The flight attendant the attendant nodded. She put the headphones back into her ears and continued to listen to the rest of the show. 

——

“Amazing concert tonight Ren!” Elliot clapped Renee on the shoulder. After the song the rest of the concert was great. They announced the next year concert schedule and then celibrated their last show of the year, it was a blast. Elliot was taking a year off for his honeymoon and Ajay was taking some time to travel. The limo was wild. Elliot sat next to her with Bloth fiddling with Eliots ring finger. Ajay and Anita were talking as Anitas new girlfriend, Loba, adjusted Anitas tie. Octavio was downing an energy drink and Tae Joon was trying to take the drink form him. 

Renee chuckled and nodded at Elliots un wavering enthusiasm. The car slowed and everyone wished her a good night. Renee unbuckled her seatbelt. Elliot spoke up again as she opened the door

“You sure you don’t wanna come to the after party?” He asked. Renee shook her head, he nodded and smiled wide at her

“Take it easy ok?” Elliot added. Renee nodded at him and closed the door. Heading up the steps and unlocking the door. As she closed the door and locked it Renee let out a sigh. She could guess how Natalie was reacting but it was odd she hadn’t called. Renees heart sank at even the thought that Nat hated her from the stunt she pulled. Renee sighed and jogged up the stairs to her room. The band all shared a house and they shared rooms with their s/o’s. Natalie had her own room in the house, along with a few other close friends that stayed when in town. She sighed and changed into some loose sweats and sports bra. It was her house she could wear what she wanted. She laid down and started drifting off. Her peace was ruined when she heard the front door open. It was probably Elliot or Path trying to get her to come to the after party. She sighed and forced herself up and to the door. She walked down the hallway and started speaking before she got to the overlook above the door

“Dude I told you I wasn’t in the mood for a party” She sighed and leaned on the railing. Renee finally looked down and met eyes with blue

“I’m gonna be sick” Renee choked out. Natalie laughed and set down a small bag in her hand

“Wow, has Jet Lag really done that bad a number on me chéri?” Natalie smiled up at her best friend. Renee chuckled and jogged down the hallway to the top of the stairs. As she walked down she heard Natalie giggled again. Renee finally reached the bottom and stopped at Natalies feet

“Nat..you..you’re here” Renee said looking her up and down quickly. Natalie smiled down at Renee

“When you started your show, the plane was still on the runway” Natalie said walking over to where the kitchen was. Renee followed awkwardly

“Oh?” She said with her voice slightly wavering. Natalie made a noise of acknowledgment and sat down at the barstool of the kitchen island. 

“I asked them to let me off and called my boss in Germany to give me an extra day.” Natalie continued. 

“He let you do that?” Renee asked, going to the other side of the island

“Mhm” Natalie nodded and propped her chin on her hands. Renee nodded and cleared her throat. Turning she grabbed the nearest bottle of expensive booze and two shot glasses. Renee poured the glass for herself and looked up towards Natalie 

“You want a drink?” Renee asked. Natalie looked up at her and shook her head. Renee nodded and picked up the glass. 

“Is what you said why you were so cold with me? After the party last night?” Natalie asked finally. Renee sighed and took the shot in hand. Coughing she looked at Nat and set the glass down. She looked into Nats eyes and nodded. Natalie set her arms down 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She sighed. Renee nodded and leaned facing away on the counter. 

“I didn’t want to say something and leave shit awkward” Renee mumbled. Natalie laughed behind Renee

“So you confessed your love to me in front of almost a million people?” Natalie asked, pushing herself off the stool and moving to stand in front of Renee. Renee sighed and rubbed the back of her head. 

“Yeah it seems kinda stupid now” Renee sighed and pushed herself off the counter. 

“Non” Natalie grabbed Renees forearm and pushed herself against Renee, pinning her to the counter. Renees breath hitched with the sudden closing of distance. Natalie must’ve just realized her actions and the situation that the two were in. Natalie leaned in slowly and their noses bumped. Renee let out a breathy whine when Natalie stopped. 

“Can I kiss you Mon amour?” Natalie asked in a whisper. Renee made eye contact with Natalie. Renee didn’t talk as she had something run through her head. Renee pushed her self into Natalie and Natalie immediately kissed back. 

“Renee..” Natalie spoke once they separated for breath. She chuckled 

“I love you too” Natalie sighed. Renee smiled and leaned up to kiss Natalie gentler. Natalie returned it and moved her hands down to Renees bare sides. Renee let out a noise, and moved her hands to the bottom of Natalies sweatshirt and lifting. They both laughed when they fumbled with the fabric. It was messy and very very loud but both women ended up on the couch. Naked and giggling. 

Renee places another kiss on Natalies shoulder. Natalie looked down towards Renee, who looked very pleased with the previous transpires. Natalie placed her hand on Renees hair and she looked up. She braided her fingers in the growing undercut

“You need a haircut” Natalie sighed. Renee chuckled and nipped a little at where she was kissing. Natalie gasped and smacked Renee side. Renee smiled at Natalie and went back to what she was doing before. Natalie spoke up again

“This was you last concert of the year right?” Renee nodded and kept kissing around Natalies neck and shoulder. 

“Come to Germany with me” Natalie whispered. Renee froze and looked up towards Nat. 

“What?” Renees face laced with shock. Natalie felt her heart drop. Maybe it was to much to soon?

“You can say n-“ She started to speak but Renee quick movements to interrupt her. 

“It-its not that I’m saying “no”. The question just caught me off guard” Renee chuckled awkwardly. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. 

“You serious?” She asked. Natalie opened her mouth to answer Renee. They both looked towards the door when they heard it unlock. 

“We’re home!” Elliot shouted. Had it really been that long. 

“Shit..” Renees face went flush as she scrambled to find a blanket to cover herself. Elliot walked over to the movement in the living room. 

“Hey Nat! Well if this isn’t a surprise” Elliot said with a wide smile. Renee held a blanket to her chest and Natalie was giggling next to her. 

“I hate you” Renee said. Elliot smiled and looked at Natalie who was now sitting up. He looked behind him and picked up sweatshirt on the ground. He smiled and tossed it to the two women. Renee caught it

“You might wanna hurry and go to your room before the rest come in, I’ll try to stall ‘em” He laughed before turning and heading back towards the door. Renee and Natalie both scrambled up. Natalie grabbed the blanket that was laying on the couch and hurried up. Renee followed and half way up the stairs she stopped and turned to speak to Elliot

“Hey Elliot, I’m gonna be going with Nat..to Germany. Just letting you know incase you need someth-“ Renee was cut off by being tugged by a giggly Natalie. Elliot smiled and nodded at the two. They quickly headed back up the stairs and into Renees room, locking the door behind them. Natalie strolled over and made herself comfortable in Renee bed. Renee popped her neck and walked into the bathroom, splashed her face with water then walked back out. Renee smiled at the sight of Natalie in her bed. 

“This is like a dream” Renee said walking back over to the bed and collapsing face first into the sheets. Natalie laughed

“Your experience with dreams I don’t know if that’s good or bad” Natalie mentioned. Renee looked up and adjusted herself to lay on her back. She looked at Natalie, the covers draped around her waist and face blushing. 

“Good” Renee answered moving closer to Natalie. She leaned in closer and they met in the middle. Natalie hummed and pushed Renee on her back. Natalie brushed a hand through her hair as she straddled Renees bare waist

“So good” Renee chuckled

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this. Let me know if you liked it cause I definitely want to write more of this. Like past, present, idk I just had fun. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
